Secrets
by Piano Mirukoto
Summary: Songfic to Secrets by Onerepublic. Just some fluff. Magnus and Alec give all their secrets away. Sounds silly, but it's cute. lul. Rated T for language.


**I wrote most of this a while ago. Not sure if I want to continue this...should I? **

**Song: Secrets, by Onerepublic. I do not own the characters of TMI, nor the lyrics to this beautiful song. Please R&R. xoxo~Piano **

* * *

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Magnus sat across from Alec on the couch, watching his boyfriend cuddle with Chairman Meow. His cat purred happily, soaking up the attention.

"Hey, Alec?"

"Mmm?" Alec asked, not looking up.

"Want to do something?"

"Sure, I guess. Like what?"

"We could talk to each other, ask each other secrets?"

Alec chuckled. "We aren't 2nd grade girls, Mag," but he sighed and let the cat off his lap. The Chairman strutted off, obviously offended. Alec focused his attention on the stunning Warlock before him. "Well? You start."

Magnus smiled. "Of course, my love."

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by me honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink? No_

_I've been on the brink, so_

"What are you ashamed of, like what's your biggest regret?" Alec stuttered. He hated to admit it, but he was curious.

"I…hm." Magnus's brow creased. "I am ashamed of what I am, Love. The spawn of the Devil. My father made sure I knew how disgusting I was. He beat me, left me bloody and bruised day after day. Mother…mother was okay; she didn't speak to me much. As a child, I knew I had Satan in me, however it wasn't until my mother's…accident, that I truly began to despise what I was. What I am. My own mother…she hated me so. She killed herself, Alec, killed herself because she was disgusted at what she had created. Me. A monster. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Magnus, you aren't—" Alec tried.

"No, Love, I am. I've learned to live with it, though. I'm fine. Now," Magnus smirked. "My turn."

_Tell me what you want from here_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Alec, have you ever tried to harm yourself? This has been bothering me for a while." Magnus looked concerned.

"I…Magnus, that's not fair." Alec looked desperately at his boyfriend.

"Alec, really."

"I…" Alec sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Please, Mag, no. I…" Alec looked away.

"Alec?"

"I hate myself, Mag. Or did. I'm not really sure now. It started as just cutting, no one realized because I had my Steele, I just healed them. I cut for months, never too deep, never enough to end my pitiful life, but I longed to. I tried to a few times, actually, but I obviously didn't succeed."

Magnus caught Alec's wrist, and pulled up the sleeve of his faded jacket. Thin white scars from runes circled his arms, but as Magnus looked closer, he saw faded pink marks, straight lines that were barely visible. Magnus cursed himself for not seeing them before. "When was the last time?"

"Um…" Alec tried to remember. "The night of Chairman Meow's party."

"Not since then?"

"No."

"Okay." Magnus sighed.

"Now, Mag, really please drop it. It's my turn."

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

Magnus's glitter-rimmed eyes widened. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Alec shrugged. "You've been around for a while. I don't know. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Love, it's alright. Hm." Magnus thought. "I have put myself in dangerous situations intentionally. I have wanted to die before, sometimes I still do, but I have never attempted suicide, no."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He crawled over until he was in Magnus's lap. Magnus's arms came up around Alec, and Alec turned to face his boyfriend. The warlock tipped Alec's chin up, and he pressed their lips together. Softly they kissed, slowly. Savoring every sweet touch, every moment that brought them closer to each other. Alec smiled under a kiss. "I love you."


End file.
